


All ur Cage r Belong to Us

by Tuunbaq



Series: Terrorbites [7]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Cock Cages, Cornelius Hickey Is His Own Warning, Gen, John Irving's Giant Shamecock, Microfic, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: Lt. Irving didn't read RTFM when he got his new chastity device. Hickey haz haxxed ur mainframe.
Relationships: John Irving/Sexual Shame
Series: Terrorbites [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	All ur Cage r Belong to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the FFA prompt -  
> 100 words of getting your cock cage hacked.
> 
> Inspired by:  
> https://www.vice.com/en/article/m7apnn/your-cock-is-mine-now-hacker-locks-internet-connected-chastity-cage-demands-ransom

Irving let the drops of water fall from the cloth back into the bowl for a moment, in awe at the sight of each drop as it caught the lamplight. He silently thanked God for such beauty as he washed himself below, valiantly ignoring the ripple of pleasure that ran through his cock as he briefly cleaned it. He drove away any further sinful thoughts as he inspected the contraption for any signs of rust or tarnish before refitting it. The heaviness settled his mind and he dressed himself, anticipating a good breakfast and a productive day.

====0

"Cornelius!" Billy hissed as he shoved Hickey away from the wall unit, slapping away an inquisitive hand. "That's none of your business, leave it alone."

"Just curious," Hickey said with a half-arsed shrug. "Hodgson's calling for you."

Billy gathered up his tray and propelled Hickey away, exasperated, "I know."

As Gibson turned left, Hickey made to turn right, but instead span back to snoop at the computer panel again. He smiled to himself as he remembered Jopson telling Gibson off for leaving the computer screen unlocked just half an hour ago. His smile widened as he drilled deeper down an obscure menu.

======0

Irving's gasp came at the right place in George's story, getting a laugh from Edward. However, Irving had suddenly lost track of the rambling anecdote and was now very concerned about the sudden activity taking place in his nether regions. His eyes darted to the other officers, fearing they could hear the low vibrations now coming from the cock cage. He coughed as Gibson approached to offer more tea, shaking his head to send him away before he could hear the by-now monstrous rumbling between his thighs. Something was definitely wrong and he had to escape to his cabin and dig out the manual to find out what was happening.

The rumbling changed pitch and a tiny cry fell from his lips, and he bit his tongue so as not to take the Lord's name in vain. Irving felt himself reacting as his member started to stretch out and betray him.

The first thing Irving needed was a clear path as Gibson and Genge fussed about the wardroom, the second was to be able to actually stand, and then to stand in such a way that his predicament was not so evident.

He scarcely dared look down to see if his bulging piece was as huge as he felt it to be. Shame overwhelmed him as an image of himself -- naked with caged shaft thrusting upwards to heaven -- burned into his mind. He whimpered wordlessly and made a mad dash as a space opened up, making the safety of his cabin within a few staggering steps.

Safety.

Or not.

The key made a soft beep, the lock whirred, but didn't unlock. Each time Irving tried to release himself, the result was the same, and each time he tried, the cage felt tighter than before. Propping himself gingerly against his bed, Irving went cold as he imagined having to present himself to Doctor McDonald in this condition. The thought of the doctor employing some of the carpenter's tools to help extricate him made feel faint and he lay on the bed, sick with turgid emotions.

Eyes closed, Irving prayed. All he needed was time for his erection to recede, but the vibrations started anew just as he felt himself start to calm. His stomach lurched as he heard Jopson's curt voice directly outside his cabin.

"Mr. Hickey, what do you want?" Jopson asked.

Hickey's voice was wheedling as he answered, "I was asked to fetch Lt. Irving. The carpenter needs his attention down on the orlop."

Screaming internally, Irving wrapped his coat around him and pulled open the door, taking in Jopson's apologetic face and Hickey's rapid glance down Irving's body all at once. He was sure he saw a smirk begin to form, but then again that tended to be Hickey's usual expression. Wordlessly, he went by, only pausing to carefully descend the ladder below-decks.

=========0

He barely listened as Mr. Honey spoke, instead fixing his eyes on a small hacksaw on the workbench. Praying for forgiveness, the hacksaw swiftly ended up in Irving's coat pocket when Honey turned away. Irving turned to see Hickey right in front of him, innocently stirring something in his work pot, his serene expression slowly changing.

There was silence, but not in Irving's head. Instead there was a wailing and gnashing of hell's pits. His erection screamed silently.

Hickey's smirk was full bore, steam rising from the pot. "Did you ever hear about the man with a prize-winning rooster?"

Irving froze in place, unable to speak, heat rising between his legs. He began to feel faint.

Hickey slouched against a bench as he continued. "He kept it in a beautiful, golden cage. One day, it disappeared. Then he got a ransom note. _Your cock is mine now._ Dunno what happened after that, though. Would love to find out." Hickey paused, cocking his head to one side. "Can you hear a sort of buzzing sound?"

To Irving, the ship seemed to pitch and spin and the lights dimmed as Hickey's voice crawled into his ears. "Sir, are you okay?" There was a thud and a metallic _clang_ as Irving fell face forward onto the deck.

==0


End file.
